1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a jack; and, more particularly, to a jack capable of raising an object from ground level height to a predetermined height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen a wide variety of jacks developed for jacking up objects. In general, these jacks have required that the objects have a predetermined minimum height in order to get the jack under it and were limited in the maximum height to which the object could be jacked; for example, automobile jacks are of this type, as are the various hydraulic jacks.
Where an object was to be raised from ground level, it has been required in the prior art to resort to expensive major equipment having clamshell to high lift capabilities and requiring a large investment. In my co-pending application Ser. No. 932,914, filed Aug. 11, 1978, entitled "TRAILER ASSEMBLY FOR CARRYING OVERWIDTH LOADS", I described a trailer useful in transporting modular floor and frame system, or assembly, mobile homes, modular rooms, and the like. This trailer, while low, requires a jack that can lift the modular unit, such as the modular floor from ground level to a height sufficient to roll the trailer thereunder. When an attempt was made to purchase commercially available jacks to do the job, none were available. Consequently, the jack of this invention was developed.